The Hart Family
by Johanna-002
Summary: The normal, everyday life of the Hart family.
1. Chapter 1

**Title- The Hart Family**

**Author- Kiss the girl54**

**Pairing- Reba/Brock**

**Disclaimer- I sadly own nothing!**

**Chapter 1**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

"Reba!" yelled Brock, as he rushed into the house. Reba was in the kitchen making dinner when she herd Brock yell her name.

"What?" she hollered back. The next thing Reba new she was in Brock's arms locked in a very passionate kiss . They only broke apart when the air was getting short. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining" she said with a smirk.

Brock just smiled at her and gave her a peck on the lips. He turned to get a beer out of the fridge and walked around to the island and made him self comfortable. A few minutes of silence went by before Brock started to open up. "Reba," he said.

"Huh?"she answered not looking up.

"Kelsey, Marks wife died last night, she had leukemia." Reba's head shot up.

"What?" she asked shocked."Bu..But, I just talked to her last weekend at the super market!" she exclaimed.

"I know." was all Brock said. The silence returned. The only thing u could hear was Reba sniffling. Brock got up turned off the stove and picked Reba up bridal style and walked in to the living room. Brock sat down on the chair closest to the front door. "Where are the kids?" Brock asked after he sat down.

That brought a small smile to Reba's face. Them talking about the kids."Well Kyra is going out of town for a week with Emma and the Family, Jake is spending the night at a friends and on Sunday they are going camping, Cheyenne, Van and my Elizabeth are leaving tomorrow. They are going to Galveston since they wont be able to have much of a vacation this year."

After talking about their day Reba finally got off of Brock's lap, she was stretching out her arms and her shirt rose a little above her belly button.

"Do u want some Chinese?" asked Reba. Brock shock his head no. "Then what do u want?"

"You!" Brock said. Reba didn't have time to form a proper argument. Brock's lips came crashing down on hers again. When they pulled apart Reba had a small smile on her lips and an evil plan in mind.

She kissed Brock back, and mumbled against his lips "Lets go up stairs!"

Brock nodded in agreement, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waste and her arms around his neck. He put his hands around her lower back to support her. Brock walked up the stairs holding a giggling Reba.

When they finally made it up stair clothes had already been undone.

**Title- I love you**

**Author- Kiss the girl54**

**Pairing- Reba/Brock**

**Rating- T**

**Disclaimer- I sadly own nothing, so stop rubbing it in! Damn I hate you Dick Wolf!**

**Beta-**

**Chapter 1**

**Read, Review, Add to Favs**,** Subscribe**

"Reba!" yelled Brock, as he rushed into the house. Reba was in the kitchen making dinner when she herd Brock yell her name.

"What?" she hollered back. The next thing Reba new she was in Brock's arms locked in a very passionate kiss . They only broke apart when the air was getting short. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining" she said with a smirk.

Brock just smiled at her and gave her a peck on the lips. He turned to get a beer out of the fridge and walked around to the island and made him self comfortable. A few minutes of silence went by before Brock started to open up. "Reba," he said.

"Huh?"she answered not looking up.

"Kelsey, Marks wife died last night, she had leukemia." Reba's head shot up.

"What?" she asked shocked."Bu..But, I just talked to her last weekend at the super market!" she exclaimed.

"I know." was all Brock said. The silence returned. The only thing u could hear was Reba sniffling. Brock got up turned off the stove and picked Reba up bridal style and walked in to the living room. Brock sat down on the chair closest to the front door. "Where are the kids?" Brock asked after he sat down.

That brought a small smile to Reba's face. Them talking about the kids."Well Kyra is going out of town for a week with Emma and the Family, Jake is spending the night at a friends and on Sunday they are going camping, Cheyenne, Van and my Elizabeth are leaving tomorrow. They are going to Galveston since they wont be able to have much of a vacation this year."

After talking about their day Reba finally got off of Brock's lap, she was stretching out her arms and her shirt rose a little above her belly button.

"Do u want some Chinese?" asked Reba. Brock shock his head no. "Then what do u want?"

"You!" Brock said. Reba didn't have time to form a proper argument. Brock's lips came crashing down on hers again. When they pulled apart Reba had a small smile on her lips and an evil plan in mind.

She kissed Brock back, and mumbled against his lips "Lets go up stairs!"

Brock nodded in agreement, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waste and her arms around his neck. He put his hands around her lower back to support her. Brock walked up the stairs holding a giggling Reba.

When they finally made it up stair clothes had already been undone.

**A/N: Please review!**

**This is my First Fic so please, take it easy on me.**

**-Kiss the girl54**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Read, review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

Brock laid Reba down gently on their bed. He finished pulling off her shirt and stared deep in to her eyes. "God your beautiful," Brock whispered.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Reba demanded with a Sexy smile plastered on her face.

"Your wish is my demand." Brock said. He leaned in and kissed Reba with so much passion she thought she was gonna melt.

"Ohhh booyyy, that was good!" she said huskily. Reba sat on her knees as she unbuttoned Brock's shirt, she kissed his lips traveling down to his neck. She ran her hands up his muscular chest and up around his neck. Attaching her lips to his again.

Brock came down on his back while Reba straddled him, trying to undue his belt buckle. She pulled his belt from around his waist, taking off his pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

Brock unhooked her bra, and her breast fell free. He took the right one into his mouth. He started flicking his tongue back and forth over it, as he fondled and messaged the other. This was causing Reba to bubble inside with amazement, she was amazed that she has been with this man for twenty years.

She was amazed that they hadn't lost anything. The trust, the spark, the love and devotion. It was all there it's been that way since they meet twenty years ago in college.

After Brock was finished with pleasurably torturing Reba. He rolled her on to her back leaving a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck down to her stomach. He tugged at her shorts pulling them down, slowly he extracted the unwanted piece of clothing from her body, her panties were next.

She reached her hand into his boxers grabbing his erection, but he was ready for her. She kissed his lips, slowly pulling down the only piece of fabric that kept him from being in side of her.

Once his boxers were removed he teased her by sliding into her a little then pulling out. Each time he would go a little deeper only to pull out a little more. He did this a couple more times.

After a while, though, it started to frustrate Reba, and the next time he pulled out a little, she groaned in protest. When he slid back in she locked her ankles around his back trying to push him deeper into her.

He loved the way she tried to control him. When he was satisfied that he had pleasurably teased her enough; he pushed fully into her. Receiving a moan of pleasure, in response. When he started backing out he slammed his hips against hers. He repeated this move several times, and every time he did he slammed his hips with more force than the last.

Reba was moaning his name and telling him to go faster and harder.

She could feel her orgasm approaching, but she was not ready to end it yet. She tried to hold it back, but after Brock rammed his hips into hers with such force she couldn't hold it any longer. She screamed his name in pleasure.

They had their lips locked, exploring each others mouth for the hundredth time that day. Brock pushed farther in to her emptying himself inside of her. She came a again for the second time that night.

Brock pulled out of her, groaning in protest. He laid down beside her, pulling her as close to his body as she could get.

"I love you!" she said panting.

"I love you more!" he said giving her a mouth watering Kiss.

**Sincerely**

**-Kiss the girl54**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Read, Review, Subscribe and Add to favs**

Brock laughed at his wife's comment. "Brock do you wanna order in and watch a movie with me tonight?" asked Reba hoping he would say yes.

"Hm, spending a whole night holding my sexy red headed wife in my arm's, how can I say no?"

"You can't!" Reba said smirking.

When the couple finally made it down stairs Reba was placing a call to pizza and asking for half peperoni and half hamburger on thin crust. When Reba got off the phone Brock asked Reba if she wanted to help pick out a movie.

When they finished picking out the movie they went to go pick up the pizza. When they got home Reba popped in the movie, as Brock sat down and started to put a couple of pieces of pizza on his plate, he did the same for Reba. When Reba hit play, she sat down next to Brock.

When the movie was over Reba decided she didn't like it. It was about a woman who separated from her husband, and how he cheated on her with his secretary and the woman ended up pregnant. Plus, her pregnant sixteen year old daughter was also pregnant, and just a lot of drama, too much for her likings.

Reba wondered if that would ever happen with her and Brock, she hoped not. But she could relate to the woman with the pregnant teenage daughter. Reba was very disappointed when she found out Cheyenne was pregnant, because she was only seventeen years old.

Reba also wondered if she and Brock would have any more kids. She had been thinking about asking him for a couple weeks now, but she wasn't sure if he would want any, but little did she know, Brock was wondering the same thing.

"Brock," Reba said.

"Reba,"

"Brock, have you ever thought about us maybe having another baby?" Reba asked looking down, scared of what his answer might be.

"Actually Reba, I have. I've been thinking a lot about it. Especially over the last couple of weeks." Brock said.

Reba's heart soared when she heard that."You-you... You have?" Reba asked with a smile forming on her lips.

"Yeah!" Brock said a smile also forming oh his lips. Reba kissed his lips and gave him a big hug.

"Reba, do you think we should talk with the kids before we try and get u pregnant?" Brock asked not sure how the kids would take it.

"I guess." Reba said, not wanting to let the kids ruin her moment of maybe having another baby, possible her last one before menopause. She wasn't getting any younger.

"Well, Reba. I'll tell you what, If u really want to have another baby then well have one weather we have the kids blessing or not. They really don't have a say in our reproductive rights. After all aren't we the adults?" Brock asked.

This caused Reba to smile. Brock wanted to have a baby with her, and he didn't care what anyone else thought.

"Okay." Reba said "So we will talk to the kids when they get back, and no matter what they say we will try and have another baby."

Brock smiled, "Exactly."

There was a few minutes of silence before Reba said, "I kinda hope we have another boy."

Brock laughed, "Me too."

"What would we name him?" asked Brock.

Reba thought for a moment. "Elliot Jay Hart" she finally said.

"Elliot Jay Heart, I like it. What about a girl?" Brock asked.

"um, Scarlet Marie Hart?" Reba questioned.

Brock just looked at her "No!" he finally said. Reba laughed at his reaction.

"Then what do you suggest?" She asked.

Brock thought for a minute. "Alexandra Nia Hart" he finally said.

Reba nodded, "I like it."

"Reba, if we do get pregnant, let's not tell anyone; not even the kids, the names that we have come up with. We can tell people the sex but I wanna keep the names a secret."

"Okay." Reba agreed, she wanted to make this possible pregnancy _super _special.

Reba and Brock we anxious for the kids to get back so they could have a family meeting. Reba was probably more anxious than Brock because she really wanted to be pregnant again, and the sooner the kids came back the sooner her and her beloved husband could try for a Beautiful baby boy or girl!

**Sincerely**

**- Kiss the girl54**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Read, Review, Subscribe and Add to favs**

When the Kids got back Reba and Brock call them into the living room for a family meeting.

"Hey Mom, Dad whats up?" Kyra asked as her brother, niece, sister and brother in law followed her into the living room.

"Well your Father and I want to have a very serious talk, and in away it concerns everyone." Reba explained,

"Oh my god are you guys getting divorced?" Cheyenne askedm, her voice filled with panick.

"What? No! Why would you ask something like that?" exclaimed Brock.

"I don't know, maybe because that's usually what parents tell their kids when they're breaking up."Cheyenne said, glad that wasn't the case.

"Look, we aren't breaking up, we wanna talk to y'all about us having another baby." Reba said. The house got so quiet you could here air move.

"Ewww mom, you're pregnant?" exclaimed Jake.

"No!" Reba said jumping up. She took a deep breath. "Your father and I want to have another baby!"

"Aw, come on Mrs.H, aren't you to old for that?" Van asked, with a disgusted face.

"Van are u insinuating that I'm old" Reba asked, glareing at him.

"No m'am." Van said, backing away from the Red head.

"But why?" asked Kyra very disgusted.

"Why not?" Brock asked pulling Reba down to his lap.

"You guy's are acting younger than me." Elizabeth said looking around at her parents then to her aunt and uncle. "So what if they want to have another baby? It's their life don't ruin that for them. They did their part by at least telling you they wanted to have another one."

She turned to her grandparents, "Grandma, Grandpa I'll support you in your decision, you can count on me, and if things turn out the way you want then Grandma I'll help you during your pregnancy, but I _refuse_ to be in the room when you give birth."

"Aw, thank you means a lot." Reba and Brock said giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Okay. I'm with Liz, I want you guys to be happy."Kyra said. Reba and Brock gave her a kiss and hug and thanked her.

"Okay, I've always wanted a little sister to torment." Jake said with a smile and went to hug his parents

"Thanks sweetie, that was cute in a very creepy way." Reba smiled, kissing his head.

"Im in!" Van exclaimed, with a goofy grin.

"Thanks Van." Reba said. He frowned when he didn't get any thing from Brock.

Brock just looked at him and said, "You called my wife old. But thanks Van"

"What about you mom?" Liz asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not happy with this decision."

"Mom I can't believe you! They stuck by you when you ended up pregnant at sixteen. Plus aren't you Pregnant right now?" The house fell into a dead silence.

"Liz how do you know any of that?" Her mother asked.

"Well you twenty eight years old, so you would subtract that by tweleve and you would get sixteen. Plus I found the test in your bath room with a (+ )sign. Later I found the box that said (+ = positive) and (- = negative)" Liz explained.

"Plus it could only be you because grandma hasn't been over our house in a month. Kyra said it wasn't hers, that she didn't even have a boy friend, and it defiantly is not mine because I am Virgin and I got my period that day."

everyone looked at Elizabeth. "Im sorry but did you just say you got your period?" Reba asked, answering the question that was on everyone's mind. The guys left the room hearing the P word.

"Yes." she answered

"How come you didn't tell me?" Cheyenne asked kind of hurt.

"I did. You were reading some peoples magazine and you handed me a pad and left the bath room." Liz said.

"Liz, are you telling me your mom didn't talk to you?" Reba asked, angry that her grandaughter has not had the proper education on the matter.

"No, why? Am I going to die?" Liz asked now scared and upset.

"No, No! Liz, it's a way that your body tells you your becoming a women." Kyra explained.

"I'll go get the stuff from tha attic." Reba said. Kyra followed her to help her. This was going to take a while to set up, explain and answer questions.

When they Finished seting every thing up, explaing it and answering the questions that Elizabeth had it was two a'clock.

"Hey do you guys wanna go to the mall? We could get something to eat and catch a movie. It could have a girls night out!" Lizzie asked, giving them the puppy dog eyes.

**Sincerely**

**-Kiss the girl54**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

"Good morning, Beautiful**.**" Brock said pecking Reba on the lips.

"Good morning to you too**.** How did you sleep?" Reba asked snuggling closer to Brock.

"Good, what did you have planned today?" Brock asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Clean a little around the house maybe catch a movie with Elizabeth." Reba answered running her hands up & down his chest.

"Mind if I join you?" Brock asked.

"Yes you can! But don't you have to work it is Friday?" Reba asked kissing Brock's neck. She loved this, the way he held her, and if they were the only ones in the house she would definitely have her way with him.

"Well I took the day off**.** I was planning on spending the whole day on spoiling you." Brock said turning her on to her back kissing her with so much passion.

Reba giggled and kissed him back. "Well okay then, will you help me with breakfast and then we can get ready and spend the day with Elizabeth, pretty please with cherries on top." Reba asked with puppy dog eyes and a pouting lip.

"Sure babe!" Brock said trying to get up but Reba wouldn't let go of his waist. "No!" she whined. "Not yet, Brock umm no pressure but when can we you no try for another baby?" Reba asked not making eye contact.

"Well," Brock said "Whenever you're ready." Reba looked up and smiled.

"Did I ever tell you you're the best?"

"Ha ha." Brock laughed

**AFTER BREAKFAST**

"Liz, hurry up!" Reba yelled, and when Elizabeth finally made it down the stairs she said "Okay let**'**s go."

"Liz I swear you're just like your mother." Brock said with a snicker.

**IN THE CAR**

"How did you guys meet?" Liz asked her grandparents who were holding hands and kept smiling and whispering sometimes Reba even let out flirtatious giggles.

"Excuse me?" Reba asked turning to face her thought she had asked her something.

"How did you guys meet?" Liz repeated.

"We met at a bar one of our friends owned." Reba said smiling at Brock

"Oh**.** Grandma is there a story behind that cause the way you just looked at Grandpa I'd say there is." Liz asked more curious.

Reba giggled. "Yes but it's a long story how about we tell you over lunch." Brock said grabbing Reba's hand.

"Oh Lunch, a Movie and shopping. Wow this is a good day!" Liz explained

**LATER AT LUNCH**

"Okay tell me please." Liz begged after they were seated. "Okay, jeez hold your horses." Brock said chuckling.

"Well I was working at the bar and your grandmother was singing." Brock started he looked over at Reba. He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his embrace. "I just happened to look up and we made eye contact I fell in love." Reba said hugging Brock's torso. "But there was a catch." Brock said taking a sip of his tea.

"What?" Liz urged on.

"You see your Grandpa was dating Lisa a waitress and I was dating Terry the other bar tender."

"So what did you do?"

"Well we hung out a lot and I fell in love with her even more than before." Brock said looking into Reba's eyes.

She smiled and said "I was head over heels in love and when we finally got up the courage to dump our partners for each other Terry had a ring..."

"Wha- wha- He had a ring? You mean_ the _ring?" Liz asked.

"Yes." Brock answered.

"Oh my god what did you say when he asked you?" Liz asked looking at Reba with huge eyes.

"I told him I loved Brock and no matter what nothing can change that."

"He was not happy he trashed the bar and me and your grandmother locked our self in the car and took off and we haven't been back since." Brock said finishing the story and kissing Reba's cheek.

"You guys are so cute together!" Liz exclaimed. "So when were you guys planning to give me my little aunt or uncle?" Liz asked

Reba was glad she didn't take a drink of her soda she probably would have choked to death. "Well umm I don't know exactly." Reba said avoiding the gaze her granddaughter was giving her. "Look Liz I'm not comfortable talking about that with you. Of course I'll tell you if or when I'm pregnant, but, right now it just feels weird."

"That's fine." Liz said. She was glad her grandmother said that. She didn't mean to say it like that, she just wanted to know how long they would have to wait until they heard the words 'I'm pregnant.'

**Later That night**

Liz went home with Van and Cheyenne. Jake tagged along he would spend the rest of the weekend over there, maybe even till Monday and come home Tuesday. Kyra was staying in her friend's dorm they were having a girls night out she figured she would stay until Friday night, and be back home for Liz's soccer game in the morning.

"Brock!" Reba yelled as she walked through the door she just got back from buying an ovulation test.

"Yeah." He said taking the bags from her hand, and into the kitchen.

"Guess who i saw at the store making out with some blonde pregnant chick?"

"Was it Van or Jake? I'll kill them." Brock said in a serious tone.

"No ugh it was Mark." Reba said still in shock.

"Excuse me, Mark as in Mark? Kelsey's husband? The Mark that just lost his wife to cancer and had the funeral three days ago, that Mark?" Brock asked pulling out a chair with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah that's the one." Reba said sitting on Brocks lap with her head resting on his shoulder.

"What did he say?" Brock asked kissing Reba's neck and wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.

"Well I dropped the eggs and I guess I scared him. Because he and the blonde jumped and he started to stutter saying it's not what it looks like. Then he saw my test and tried to change the subject but I just said it wasn't his business. The blonde was very confused. I don't think she knew he was married and that his wife just died. Because the moron let it slip that I was his wife's friend and let me just say I have never seen anyone especially a blonde pregnant lady through eggs and flour at someone." Reba said laughing at her last sentence.

Brock started kissing and blowing on her neck and ear.

Reba turned around and straddled him. "Let's go upstairs!" she said very eager.

"Why don't you go take the test and when you're done we don't ever have to leave the room again." Brock suggested.

Reba didn't even give it a second though. She grabbed the test off the table and Brock's hand and ran up the stairs.

**Sincerly,**

**Kiss the girl54**

**CH. Beta'd by: Michaela Quinn **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for the delay!**

**But as some may have read in my 'Reba's news Letter' I have no inspiration to continue.**

**If anyone would like me to continue then I would apperciate a Review or P.M letting me know on maybe what you would like to happen.**

** Also would anyone mind helping me Beta? I have one story, 4 chapters and another with 9 chapters. If anyone could be so kind... I have a Reba Beta but I dont want to put 13 chapters on her and it'll go by faster If I can get someone else to help me.**

**Again I'm so sorry for the wait!**

**Sincerely,**

**Kiss the girl54**


End file.
